Spotted Mission
by The Meg-chan
Summary: It's my Cats and Dogs fic! Mr. Tinkles escapes from the mansion and plots to take over the world with the help of his Japanese sister, Itochan. And the canines also have new members to their team. Two.....dalmations!


Cats and Dogs:  
  
. Spotted Mission .  
  
. Chapter One: "Mr. Tinkle's Escape" .  
  
(Author's little notey: Why hello, my puny minded dog faced opponents! ^-^ lol! I just saw this movie and I thought I HAVE TO GO HOME AND WRITE A FANFIC! So here I am, yakking away. Anyways, this fic stars some very special guests....MY DOGS! lol!! Yes, my very own dogs, Hershey and Romeo are in this fic! I don't own Mr. Tinkles (even though I wish I did...........^-^) I don't own Lou, Butch, Ivy, Peek, The Ninja cats, Russian, Prof. Brody, Mrs. Brody, Scott Brody, Sam, or Calico. *gasp* Ok, I think that's it. On with the show! ^-^)  
  
Short Chapter Summery: Mr. Tinkles escapes from that maid ridden house and makes another plot to take over the world! With the help of his sister?  
  
It was quiet that evening in the peaceful neighborhood. The neverending war between cats and dogs had finally settled down a while....until.....  
  
"MR. TINKLES!!!!" The maids all called in unison. "IT'S TIME FOR YOUR BATH!!!!"  
  
Mr. Tinkles rolled his eyes. Maybe if he hid under his bed they wouldn't find him, those bumbeling idiots with their brains the size of a pea!  
  
Control your temper Mr. Tinkles. Remember to count to ten...1...2..  
  
"There you are, Mr. Tinkles!" The maid picked him up.  
  
...3....4.....  
  
"And after your bath, Mr. Tinkles, you kwoot wittle kitty, we're gonna dress you up aaaaaall nice and purdy!"  
  
.....grr...10!!!!  
  
He finally had taken all he could take. He swiftly jumped out of the maid's arms and ran towards the nearest window he could find. Unfortunally, it was closed. He scratched his paw on the window, indicating he wanted out.  
  
"No no Mr. Tinkle-Winkles..."  
  
I hate that name...  
  
"You can't go out, you'll get all dirty-wirty!"  
  
There was only one thing Mr. Tinkles could do. He turned to the maid, and spoke..."Do you really think I care?"  
  
The maid stared at him for the longest while and then finally fainted.  
  
Mr. Tinkles laughed evilly. "Memo to myself, once I take over the world, my first job will be to get rid of all the obnoxious maids...no wait...that will be my second job, my first job: Get rid of all the dogs! Mwa ha ha!!!" He laughed his evil little laugh and turned back to the window. "Now let's see, how to get out? How to get out...." His eye spotted a latch on the window, and using his paw, he quickly unlocked the window. The next step was opening it. He pushed his stomach against the window and attempted to pull his body upward, which would cause the window to open. As he got part of the window open, he accidently let it slip..and the window fell back in place...right on his paw.  
  
Mr. Tinkles screamed out in pain. "Stupid...good for nothing window!!" He yelled, knocking his paw hard into the window, which hurt his paw, but caused the window to break. (There was a crack already in it.)   
  
The shattered glass minorly cut his paw, but he ignored it as he jumped out the window...but soon after realized that the drop was longer than he expected.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" He screamed out and soon hit the ground with a loud thud.  
  
His head dizzy, and his body achy, he managed to pick himself up and brushed the access dirt off of him.  
  
"Mr. Tinkles?" There came a voice, and Mr. Tinkles quickly looked over to see who it was. It happened to be Calico and Russian. The voice had come from Calico. "Mr....Mr. Tinkles? You...you're still alive..."  
  
"What did you THINK you nidwit! Now that you both are here, you can help me plan the rest of my escape and also the rest of my plans to take over the world.." He told them, while walking past them. Calico stood there for a minute, and Russian decided to walk along with Mr. Tinkles.  
  
Calico stood still though. He looked around at the ground, and heard Mr. Tinkles voice again.  
  
"Well? Aren't you coming Calico? I do need you, ya know. We haven't got all day, what's the hold up?"  
  
Calico opened his mouth, and then let out a sigh. "I can't do that sir...."   
  
Mr. Tinkles raise an eyebrow....and a whisker. He snorted. "What do you MEAN you can't do that.." He said, quickly yet calmly.  
  
"That's just what I said sir. I can't go along with you. I'm sorry, but....but you turned against me back there. You didn't even...try to help me.."  
  
"I see...and what's your point?"  
  
"Well, it.." He looked at the ground. He was scared to go any further, afraid at what Mr. Tinkles would say or do to him. "...it's...it's just that..." He raised his head quickly, and glared...yes glared at Mr. Tinkles. "I'm not going with you....."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I hate you..." He smiled.  
  
Mr. Tinkles looked shocked at first, but actually started laughing. What a cruel irony that was! Him going and saying that to Calico, and then Calico turning around on him and saying the almost the exact same thing! Mr. Tinkles was laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
"What's so funny?" Calico asked.  
  
"Ha ha...heh...I'm laughing because..YOU'RE THE STUPIDEST CAT IN THE WORLD!!!!" His voice boomed and echoed when Mr. Tinkles yelled in Calico's face. "Fine! I don't need you anyway. Come Russian..." He turned around and walked the opposite way, and looked back at Calico. "Just go away and get out of my sight. You can go help the dogs for all I care..." He said, while sticking his tail in the air and walking away.  
  
Calico glared back. "Well...." He said to himself. "...maybe I will..." He turned around in the other direction, and quickly scampered off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Russian asked aboard the plane he and Mr. Tinkles snuck on.  
  
"Tokyo, Japan." Mr. Tinkles said to him, while trying to push some luggage off of him.  
  
"Japan? Why are we going there, might I ask?"  
  
"Because..." He sighed. "That's where my sister lives..."  
  
"Oh really? Let me guess, Ms. Tinkles right?" He chuckled.  
  
"No, it's not Ms. Tinkles.." He glared. "Mr. Tinkles isn't even my real NAME!"  
  
"Well, then what is it? Fluffy?"  
  
Mr. Tinkles glared. "NO! It's Prince Abdul Mohammed Ahmed Aziz As'ad Tobatani Farhad III! Unfortunally, I'm set with the stupid name of...Mr. Tinkles." He rolled his eyes. "So...we should be getting there really soon. If not...sooner..." He chuckled.  
  
Russian raised an eyebrow. "Riiiiight....so, what IS your sister's name?"  
  
"Ahem..." He cleared his throat. "It's Itochan, if you must know so badly. Now, when we get there, you are to bow to her. She's an empress you know, like myself being a prince, she is empress of all the cats in Japan. Itochan will not tolerate slowness, laziness, or cruddy posture. You are to address her as Ms. Itochan, and, when you enter the room, you are to tell her "konechiwa."  
  
"Konetiwata?"  
  
"Konechiwa...the proper Japanese hello. She doesn't like too much....American stuff...she does know english though..."  
  
"Sounds like my type.." Russian snickered. "Is she married?"  
  
Mr. Tinkles rolled his eyes. "That does not matter right now. What matters is getting to Tokyo, and getting to Itochan! Are you clear with your mission?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Russian saluted him.  
  
"Gooood..." Mr. Tinkles purred, waving his tail, and smiling happily/evilly.  
  
About an hour later, Mr. Tinkles and Russian arrived at the Tokyo airport, where they left the plane quickly before anyone could see them. Mr. Tinkles had a piece of paper in his paw, which read: "1445 Kisaki Ln." Mr. Tinkles looked up at the street corner name, which read "Kisaki Ln."  
  
"Purrfect..." Mr. Tinkles purred. "Now we just have to find 1445....Let's see..." He examined the different houses. "1443, 1444, ahh! Here it is...1445 Kisaki Ln..." They stopped at a very large mansion, almost like the one Mr. Tinkles use to live in himself.  
  
They slipped through the gate and managed to get inside. They came to a room, where there was a burning fire in the fireplace, and a rug where there was another cat sleeping. She got up and looked at them when they entered. "Mr.....Tinkles...how lovely to see you again..." She purred.  
  
Itochan was a persian, much like Mr. Tinkles, only with slightly longer eyelashes and a pink jeweled collor around her neck. On her head, was a pink bow, in which two chopstick like things crossed through it.  
  
"Itochan..." Mr. Tinkles purred, walking over to her. "Konechiwa, it is nice to see you again too...This is one of my good companions and workers, Mr. Russian..."  
  
Russian bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Itochan."  
  
"Konechiwa, Russian-San." Itochan exclaimed. "Hajimemashite. (Translation: Hello, Mr. Russian. It's a pleasure to meet you.)  
  
Even though Russian had no idea what Itochan just said, he decided to go along with it, and nodded.  
  
"Come and sit down.." Itochan smiled. She brought over a cup of tea and filled up two other cups for Mr. Tinkles and Russian. She stirred in a lump of sugar and continued speaking. "I heard about your grim defeat with the dogs, brother. And how you had to go to that dredful home of those stuffy maids."  
  
Mr. Tinkles nodded. "Yes, it was cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me. But soon, I will get back at those dogs for sending me to that bloody place."  
  
Itochan nodded. "Osoreiru, Tinkles-Sama, (I'm sorry, Mr. Tinkles.) but things happen, you know? We'll take out those dogs one of these days..."  
  
"That's why I came here, Itochan." Mr. Tinkles stared her in the eyes, as Itochan was brought to attention from stirring her tea. "I want to plan another attempt to take over the world and RID this world of the dogs. Perhaps I could become world leader....my name will be known by all...I..."  
  
"Well, as long as....my name can be heard by all as well..." Itochan grinned. "You aren't going to be the only one to take part in this, dear kakei. (older brother.) I want some credit too, you know...."  
  
"Well, I was thinking about that. How much credit do you want?"  
  
"Half.." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, come on, Itochan...Can't you.."  
  
"Half.." She glared.  
  
"Oh...alright, half!" Mr. Tinkles groaned.  
  
Itochan jumped up from her tea. "Oh, arigatou kakei!!! (Oh, thank you my brother!)" She threw her paws around him, hugging him to death.  
  
Mr. Tinkles smiled that evil/happy smile again. "Hm....you're welcome, sister.....purrrrfectly welcome..." 


End file.
